<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge Tastes Like a Weeb by Majecian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641346">Revenge Tastes Like a Weeb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majecian/pseuds/Majecian'>Majecian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happens after shit goes down and MC apologizes to everyone, leviathan is his bottom self, sonja tries to apologize but she should have More Braincells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majecian/pseuds/Majecian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Levi. Let's not act like children anymore. I'm sorry, okay? I swear I do like you; I didn't make a pact with you just for Belphie, and I won't ever lie like that again."</p>
<p>Leviathan is upset, Sonja isn't patient, and they both get something fun out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge Tastes Like a Weeb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I believe Levi COULD top, maybe, but I also love to imagine him squirming underneath MC and it's a difficult choice.</p>
<p>If you want to see how Sonja looks like and learn more about her fun time at RAD, check out my #oc tag on my tumblr @thebluestmage :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having the truth about the whole Belphie situation revealed, Sonja had to face quite a bit of apologizing. All the brothers were fairly upset with her hiding the truth and seemingly getting closer to them and making pacts with just for the sake of Belphie. To some, reaching out was rather easy (although she did almost break Mammon's door), but some others...<br/>
Among them was Levi. It was no wonder the Avatar of Envy would be quite hurt by betrayal like that and being just a pawn seemingly used only for Belphegor's sake. It was also not a surprise that even though she apologized and explained the situation and her real feelings, Leviathan still was rather upset.<br/>
After giving him some space to cool down, she decided not to waste any more time and barged into his room, where - as usual - the demon has been sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing a game on his console.</p>
<p>"Levi. Let's not act like children anymore. I'm sorry, okay? I swear I do like you; I didn't make a pact with you just for Belphie, and I won't ever lie like that again."</p>
<p>Not getting a response, she frowned and took a spot next to Levi, determined to make him look at her. She spent a couple of minutes looking at how he's doing in the game, but the demon didn't even raise his head once. A different approach was necessary, she realized.<br/>
Sonja's fingernails gently traced the fabric of Levi's pants. Soft, comfortable cotton, and underneath it, the warmth of a living person.</p>
<p>"You're ignoring me," she stated after another moment of waiting for a reaction. The antisocial demon usually had a rather grand reactions to being touched unexpectedly, especially in sensual ways like that. He must've been really upset not to even flinch this time.</p>
<p>"Oy. Levi. Leviathan. Leviachan. L-e-v-i. Stinky Weeb. Dumbass Otaku. Tsundere Route. Gaming Pal. Raidmaster. Uh, Grand Admiral of The Hell's Navy?"</p>
<p>Sonja really wasn't a patient woman. Being completely ignored like this, trying to get any reaction from Levi, whether embarrassment, anger, or glee, drove her crazy. Not even a muscle twitch, or a combo break in the game he was playing. </p>
<p>"I apologized already and explained everything! What more do you want from me? C'mon, Levi. We've done so many quests together and this is how you repay me?"</p>
<p>Nothing. Now it was Sonja that was really getting angry. She could handle many things, but being angry at while she both hasn't been in the wrong AND apologized anyway? Way too annoying, time consuming, making her feel guilty, and wasting moments she could spend playing the otome game she just got delivered by Akuzon.<br/>
No, she wasn't about to let that drag on any longer. If Levi wanted to make it into a war, a war he was going to get. </p>
<p>Fixing her position to sit more comfortably, but extremely close to Levi, she put a hand on his thigh. A hand that gently, slowly, so slowly started to slide up his leg, making sure the demon felt the entire journey on his clothed skin.<br/>
She knew she was going to win the moment Levi swallowed just a little too loud. It wasn't going to stop her, though. Not anymore.<br/>
The journey of her hand has switched to a journey of two fingers, now advancing further to the left, as they have already reached the upper part of Leviathan's thigh. The only reason he wasn't jumping away when she was so, so close to his crotch was the fact Sonja already did use crotch touch before as a dirty tactic to distract him. He builds up some immunity by now.<br/>
Or so Levi thought, until he realized two things: one - Sonja wasn't looking at him with a smug grin like usual, and two - she didn't just stop at having touched his crotch, no, her fingers were gently yet relentlessly tracing the shape of what's been hidden underneath the fabric. </p>
<p>"H-Hey, what---"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Leviathan. You're ignoring me, remember?"</p>
<p>"But, you---"</p>
<p>"Should I say it in Japanese to get my point across, you stinky weeb? Shut up, Leviathan."</p>
<p>Sonja didn’t expect Levi to just straight up give up once she ordered him sternly, but she quite enjoyed seeing him go quiet on the spot. She was aware it wasn't just her, though - the demon was also at enough loss of words combined with mild panic, that it was quite convenient he didn't have to form words and sentences, only stare wide-eyed at Sonja massaging his cock with quite a lot of (frowny) dedication.</p>
<p>"See? I'm the nicest human you know, and you're so terribly rude to me," she sighed dramatically and reached out to pull down his pants, deciding he's been responding well enough to her touch that she could take it more serious.</p>
<p>Leviathan let out a high-pitched yelp, now even his ears burning with a blush. The moment she wrapped her hand around his cock, the demon tumbled backwards in a desperate attempt to get away, which wasn't the smartest thing to do when one is sitting, as his hand ended up slipping on the floor and he ended up flat on his back only a short distance away from his previous place.<br/>
Even though she gave him a pitiful stare, silently judging the poorly coordinated attempt to get away, Sonja wasn't done. She quickly moved towards Levi and did the only reasonable thing to make sure he wasn't going to act like a fish thrown out of the sea again - she sat on his thighs, just below his crotch, firmly pinning him down with her own weight. </p>
<p>"YouliedtomeandusedmeandwhATDOYOUEVENTHINKYOUAREDOINGYOUPERVERTEDNORMIE-" the demon flailed his arms in embarassed panic.</p>
<p>"Wow, first you're ignoring me, then you're ignoring that I told you to shut up, and now you're acting like having a beautiful young woman sitting on your legs and jerking you off isn't the best thing to happen in your sorry weeb life. Do you really hate me now, Levi? I thought we had something special. Like Henry and-"</p>
<p>"Henry and The Lord of Shadow were NOT. DOING! THIS!" </p>
<p>"Or were they?" Sonja tiled her head to the side, seemingly in thought, before again wrapping fingers around Levi's cock, causing him to yelp again.</p>
<p>"Maybe Henry wanted The Lord of Shadow to feel good. So, he would touch him just like that," starting from the top, she moved her hand down the entire length of not-yet-fully-erect penis. </p>
<p>"And he knew The Lord of Shadow would enjoy that too," her hand moved backwards back to the top.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare soiling their friendship with some kinda... fujoshi boy's love fantasy!" Leviathan complained, the last word combining with a slight moan that escaped his throat as Sonja started to move her hand up and down faster and faster. She smiled sweetly at him, to which he responded by hiding his face behinds hands.<br/>
With enough room to be able to peek through at her, naturally. </p>
<p>"You make it sound bad. Are you not feeling pleasure? Friends want friends to feel good, and all that."</p>
<p>"I think you've been spending WAY too much time with Asmo!"</p>
<p>"Ohoho, you don't even know what kinda quality time we've had. I assure you though, aaalllll the credits here are mine. Ah, except one for your cute virgin demon dick, of course."</p>
<p>Was it Sonja jerking him off or her words teasing Levi's submissive side, she was finally able to enjoy touching the demon's full erection. </p>
<p>"Wa-wait, not only you've been fooling around with BELPHIE and MAMMON, now ASMO TOO? Is that what you got into pacts with us for, to get your dirty hands on all of us? Ugh... I hate normies..."</p>
<p>"Anyone else would get offended with these insults, but we know each other very well, don't we? I know juuust how tsundere you are. You're loving this, right, Le-via-chan? You want to fuck my hand exactly like Lord of Shadows did Henry's."</p>
<p>"Stop it stop it stop it STOP IT!"</p>
<p>Sonja giggled, shaking her head. She had been mad at him before, but now she was fully enjoying their little fun time. Leviathan was trying to resist her all he could, but she could feel every throb of his cock anytime she teased him or ran her hand on just the right spot. She couldn't really see his face, the demon still using them as a shield from her eyes, but she was pretty sure he was having sort of tsundere ahegao painted there. </p>
<p>"You know, originally I wanted to keep it simple, buuut since you're so jealous of your brothers, not that I 'fooled around' with anybody but Asmo, I just have to give you a little special treatment, Levi," she let go of his cock abruptly, getting a disgruntled yelp in response. Ignoring Leviathan covering his mouth, flustered he let out a noise so obviously betraying his true feelings, she hiked up her skirt and moved up on his thighs, her underwear and labia underneath directly pressed against the erect penis before her.</p>
<p>"You're... you're unfair. Way, way too UNFAIR!"</p>
<p>"I would be truly unfair if I used our pact to make you admit how you really feel now. But I like you enough to let you keep up that adorable tsundere act," Sonja went back to rubbing Levi's dick, except now much faster and moving her hips slightly to bump against the erection, "I think I might be getting too soft for you. What's next, I'll let you win in Mary's Cart?"</p>
<p>Leviathan didn't exactly share her fun. It took all he had not to be making embarrassing, pleased noises out loud. He really tried to be annoyed and cuss her internally, but it was getting less and less possible with each wave of pleasure running through his cock.<br/>
Before, he was a firm believer that handjobs were the weakest activity in porn, so boring in comparison to everything else. Now, he wasn't so sure - skin of his cock and Sonja's hand rubbing against each other, warmth combining, the difference of feeling depending how much strength she used, how tight she grabbed, how close her fingers were, if she used  fingernails... it was like fireworks, but happening directly on his skin. Not to mention her labia pressing against him, teasing with the promise of a wet hotness. Exactly as she wanted it.<br/>
She was so terribly cruel, mean, and unfair. And yet, he loved every single second of it. </p>
<p>"Your perversion is rubbing off on me, this is so bad, so bad..."</p>
<p>"Oh? Did I hear you mutter something, Levi? Come," she squeezed him tighter and move her hand faster, tips of her fingernails teasing his skin and veins, "You can share with the class."</p>
<p>The only thing he shared was a moan he couldn't hold in anymore, to which Sonja responded with a happy grin. The demon in front of her was a giant mess at this point - flushed, breathing heavily, beads of sweat on his face and exposed midriff, his cock glistening with pre-cum smeared all over it. He was sure to come soon, which made excitement bubble in Sonja's stomach. She was quite acquainted with demon cum already, but not Levi's cum.<br/>
Even more aware of how close he is, Leviathan completely covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed of his state to keep eyes open anymore. He took a deep, shaky breath.</p>
<p>"O-oi. Sonja," he muttered quietly.</p>
<p>"Mmm?"</p>
<p>"I... don't you dare stop n, now."</p>
<p>It was her time to let out a surprised, yet delighted noise. The cuteness of the shy, needy order was something that would keep her warm for many weeks to come, Sonja was certain.<br/>
With Sonja's renewed, passionate approach to jerking him off, orgasm came to Levi less as a surprise and more as a wave of relief, pleasure taking over as he released his seed right into Sonja's waiting hand.<br/>
She sighed contentedly and satisfaction lit up her face as she proudly looked at the pool of cum in her hand, slowly dripping down her wrist. Not able to help herself, she took a hearty lick of it and, after holding it on her tongue for a second, swallowed, somehow finding the only way to make Leviathan even more flustered than he already was.</p>
<p>"Hmm, just like I though. You taste like a weeb, not the Lord of Shadows, " Sonja's laughter filled the room, while Levi just groaned. </p>
<p>After cleaning her hands with the help of a nearby pack of tissues and - much to Leviathan's embarrassed horror - her tongue, she fixed his pants and rolled over next to him, leaning on her elbows to look at the demon from above. </p>
<p>"I really meant it; you know. That I'm sorry. Like, sure, I wanted to dig into the whole Belphie thing and help you all idiots out, but you're genuinely important to me, Levi. Mammon is my best friend, I have been banging Asmo for mutual benefits, but like... you get me. I get you. We are both stinky weebs. Unbreakable warrior bond and all."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>More silence.</p>
<p>And a snort.</p>
<p>"PFFFFT! Hahahaha! And you SERIOUSLY compared yourself to Henry when THIS is the best speech you can do? LOL!"</p>
<p>"HEY! Don't judge me, you ugly tsundere! Just say you accept my feelings, restore the affection bar to its previous state and let's game," she pouted, "Otherwise we aren't engaging in any sexual activity together ever again."</p>
<p>Leviathan stopped laughing abruptly, looking at Sonja with wide eyes while blushing, "Wait, you mean... That wasn't, um, one-time thing?"</p>
<p>To his surprise, she also blushed slightly.</p>
<p>"I mean, I guuueeeesss I could get to know your dick better sometime? Maybe? Possibly? Perhaps? Um, after further thought, let's just forget I said that. Game time, amirite?!"</p>
<p>"And who's tsundere now?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>